Animal
by outerelf
Summary: Inferno and Red Alert were blasted with...something. Now their miles away from the Ark, in new bodies. Small bodies, furry bodies... What the heck? They're ANIMALS! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story I was hinting at in the preview part of my profile… I don't have any idea what I'm going to write after I finish this… ARGH! I hate writers block! Even if I can do one-shots, I can't think of a proper plot at all!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno whined softly, and paused. Whined? Why wasn't he talking? Quickly he turned, and found himself in the body of a dog. Inferno stared at his wagging tail, trying to figure out what had happened. One moment he had been on the Ark, chatting quietly with Red Alert in a rare moment of relaxation, and the next…

Inferno growled softly, and stepped foreword, his body naturally falling into the pattern of walking. "Red Alert, Red Alert!"

There was a soft noise from behind him, and Inferno turned, hackles rising. A small artic fox stepped out of the bushes. Due to the fact that it was near the end of summer, the coat was brown instead of the usual white, but the fox glared at him. "Red?"

The fox blinked, it's tail lashing. "Inferno? Is that you?"

Inferno stepped foreword, happily nuzzling his friend. "It's me. Do you know what had happened?"

"I believe it was Wheeljack's invention. Remember, he had come in with his newest idea. It was supposed to be a transporter."

"Yeah, but how did we get here?" Inferno asked, flopping down next to his friend. "I don't remember him ever creating something that could switch our bodies with something else, and where are we?"

"Inferno, look around you. Where do you suppose we are? We can be right outside of the Ark and not notice because we're too small." Red Alert said tartly, looking around the forest. "We need to get out of here."

Inferno rolled onto his back, asking, "What direction then?"

Red Alert sniffed, trying to sort out the different scents. "I can smell humans over there" he said, pointing with a paw. "We might as well try there."

Inferno rolled over and sat up, his tail wagging. He charged in the direction Red Alert pointed out, his own nose now catching the faint smell. Red Alert followed cautiously, keeping close to a tree or some sort of shelter he could use if needed.

Inferno slammed through the last few bushes, and found himself in a camping ground. In fact, there were still a few tents set up, but these were rapidly being taken down, as campers prepared to leave.

Inferno sat down, tail wagging, and waiting. A few children happened by at that moment, and rushed to him, each one wanting to pet the Dalmatian.

Inferno's tail wagged harder as they ran their hands across his sleek body, and he let out a soft woof of enjoyment when one began giving him a good scratch behind his ears."

"Enjoying yourself Inferno?"

Inferno's head turned to where Red alert lurked in the shadows, not entering the human encampment. "Come on out Red!" He called, tail wagging harder. "They won't hurt."

"Inferno, I'm a _fox_. If I come out, the humans will think I'm diseased, capture me, and no doubt destroy me."

Inferno fell silent, realizing what Red Alert had said was true. His tail stopped wagging for a moment, and his ears drooped miserably. The children even more vigorously petted him, one of them asking, "Why so sad doggie?"

Inferno allowed himself to be cheered up, and began asking for a tummy scratch, leaning against the humans legs. It was certainly interesting to have to look _up_ at a human, instead of down.

Red Alert watched his friend being fussed over by the humans, and silently tried to figure out a way to get back to the Ark. He wondered what had happened exactly to the two of them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wheeljack. How many times do I have to tell you to test your experiments in the blast room?" Prowl asked, frustration tingeing his normally emotionless voice.

Wheeljack blushed, and looked at the ground. "I had! It worked fine in the blast room! I didn't expect it to malfunction once I got into the cafeteria."

"What were you doing in the cafeteria with it anyways?"

"I wanted to get some energon before I had to report to Prime, and Perceptor came in and asked me about it." Wheeljack said, about to launch into a long explanation.

Prowl cut him off. "Very well. How long will it take to reverse the effects?"

"If we can find the two, about three orns." Wheeljack said thoughtfully. "But I have no idea where they are, so it'll take awhile. We have to find them first."

"What do you mean, their lying in Ratchets room right now-" Prowl said, irritation rising within him.

"Their bodies, but I think I transferred their minds into an animal." Wheeljack said thoughtfully.

Prowl had known that today was going to be a bad day. He had known it when the stunned crew had watched Red Alert and Inferno get blasted and stopped moving completely. Some had wondered if the first casualties of the autobots would be from friendly fire.

Then, now came this. "How are we supposed to find two animals in the entire world? Two animals out of the billions. I cannot even begin to figure out the odds…"

"Doesn't matter. They'll come to us. They are still Autobots, just in the bodies of dogs, so we had best watch for any animals that might come in."

Prowl wondered for a few moments how he was supposed to announce to the crew that Red Alert and Inferno were animals, and that from here on out, no blasting of animals could be done, no matter how annoying because they might be the two mechs. "Very well. I'll let Jazz handle this." Prowl muttered. "He was always asking for a challenge."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Poor Prowl, having to deal with this, especially while trying to deal with everything else at the same time. And Jazz, you just got a challenge of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Inferno heard the heavy footsteps coming up behind him, but he wasn't very concerned. He allowed the children to continue scratching him as he opened one eye lazily. A man with a net stood over him, shooing the children away.

Inferno quickly scrambled to his feet, shedding the children like a second fur. He backed away, ears pressed against his skull. The man looked over at his wife, saying, "This is one smart dog. But I don't see any collar. He's got to be a stray."

"Nonsense!" The woman snapped. "A dog like that has to belong to someone. Maybe its collar got lost somewhere."

Inferno backed into the bushes, and heard Red Alert soft voice say, "Inferno, into the bushes. I don't think he'll chase you there."

Inferno looked around, searching for his friend. All the while backing up into the bushes. The children began to cry out in protest, looking at their parents, stricken.

Red Alert appeared for a moment, eyes glowing slightly in the dark. Inferno followed, ignoring the mans cajoling efforts to bring him back. Red Alert led the way, along the outer edge of the camp until the came to a map.

"Right here." Red Alert said. "We're somewhere in the southern part of Canada. It's a long way to get back to the Ark, and I wonder how I got here."

Infernos head cocked towards the fox, asking the silent question. Red Alert sighed. "I didn't look too much on the animals of this planet, but from what I've heard from the rest of the mechs, Artic foxes are supposed to be in the tundra regions, so the very top of Canada and Russia."

Red Alert could of named all of the other countries, but didn't feel like doing so. He placed one paw on the post holding the map up. "We're going have to cross several rivers, and it'll take us two-three months to get back to the Ark unless we run into trouble and get held up. Or unless we can hitch a ride somewhere."

Infernos tail wagged at the thought of him and Red Alert being together for several months. Alone. Now, if only he had his body back…

Red Alert turned, and moved back into the forest. "Come on Inferno. We have a long distance to travel, and we won't shorten it by standing here."

Inferno ran ahead, eagerly exploring the woods and all that was around, while Red alert cautiously went from tree to tree. "C'mon Red, don't you want to explore!" Inferno cried, tail wagging furiously.

"Inferno, I'm food for whatever medium sized predator decides to come this way." Red Alert snarled. "There is no way I'm going to be advertising that fact."

Infernos head dropped so he could look his small friend in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you Red." Inferno promised.

Red Alert looked up at his large friend in frustration, and sighed. "I know Inferno. I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00

By the time dusk came, both Inferno and Red Alert were starving. "Inferno, search for a stream or pond." Red Alert said crankily. "I can maybe get us some fish."

Inferno sniffed deeply, and ran through the underbrush, searching for water. "Over here Red!" He called back. "Theirs a pool of water."

Red Alert padded over, and drank deeply, relieved to being able to drink something. "Inferno, what do Dalmatians eat?"

"I think we eat whatever type of meat we can find."

Red Alert grumbled softly as he stared into the water. "Get ready to catch some fish." He said softly. "We'll have to deal with that for now. Tomorrow as you go along you can hunt for more food. But traveling during the night is defiantly not an option."

Inferno sat down, and waited for his friend to do something. His attention slowly began to wander, thinking about a nice, fresh cube of energon-

FLOP! Inferno yelped in surprise as a fish landed in his face. The Dalmatian scrambled to catch the fish, and managed to slam its front feet on it. "Got it!" He panted, tongue lolling out, and tail wagging happily.

Red Alert said nothing, but another fish came flying through the air towards him. Inferno caught it, and Red Alert moved towards the two fish. It wouldn't be enough to fill them up, but Red Alert had more pressing concerns on his mind.

The smell of a bear was imprinted all over the pool, marking its territory. While Red Alert doubted that it would attack them, one couldn't take chances. "C'mon Inferno. We need to get bedded down for the night."

Inferno picked up one of the fish in his mouth while Red Alert took the other. Together they vanished into the wood.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert groaned slightly as the light hit his eyes. He was starving, and hadn't gotten any sleep. Red Alert hadn't thought dogs could snore. But Inferno did. Red Alert wondered if it would be possible to simply sleep the day away, but he slowly hauled himself to his feet, eyes searching for food. Inferno whined softly, "I'm so hungry!"

"Go hunt something." Red Alert said shortly. "Surely you can catch a rabbit or something like that."

Inferno bounded into the forest, seeking something to eat. Red Alert stiffened when he heard Infernos furious barking, and he ran swiftly to catch up.

Red Alert burst through the trees and into a tiny clearing. An old deer had been run to the ground, and was currently being eaten by a lone wolf. Inferno had walked over, only to be confronted by the wolf. Inferno bristled, a low growl coming from his throat. He was hungry, and he was going to eat. Red Alert sat at the base of the tree, watching the two circle. "Inferno, aim for the legs to try and break them and don't let him get too close. You don't have the same protection as he does."

Inferno's tail wagged slightly to show he had gotten the message.

There was a leap, and a loud snarl. The fight was on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno growled triumphantly as the wolf rolled over, yielding to Inferno. Inferno began chewing on the on the deer, pulling a mental droll face at the tough meat. Red Alert stalked over, and stripped off a few strips, chewing them slowly. His body was unsure what to make of it, and Red Alert sighed as he looked his friend over.

Long claw marks raked down Infernos flanks, and one of the back paws was lifted above the ground from where it had been chewed on.

Inferno finished, feeling much better. Together the two left the clearing and the meat for the wolf, who eagerly finished off the meal. Red Alert traveled to where they could rest for the next few houses, and turned. "Inferno, lay down."

Inferno obediently lay down, and twitched in surprise as Red Alert licked at the wounds. "Red, what are you doing?"

"You're wounded. I'm giving you the best first-aid possible." Red Alert snapped back, frustrated. "Now hold still."

Inferno allowed Red Alert to administer what aid he could, eyes closing in contentment. Red Alerts tongue paused, and Red Alert scrambled off, tense. Infernos eyes opened, as he looked around. "What's the matter Red?"

"Something is coming."

Inferno's ears pricked up as he listened. Sure enough, he could hear the soft crunch of leaves, and the dry snapping of twigs. "Must be a human."

"Or a bear?" Red Alert asked sarcastically. "Let's keep going. If we get close enough to a human road, then no other animals will come close other then stray dogs."

Inferno staggered to his feet, wincing as his injured paw touched the ground. Together they moved towards where a road should be. The bear passed by a few minutes later, sniffling at the strange scent. It seemed to shrug, and it continued on walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The cars zoomed past nearby, as Inferno once more sunk to the ground, panting slightly. Red Alert nudged the chewed paw with his nose, peering at it closely. His tongue carefully licked it, bringing a pained whimper from Inferno. "Inferno, hold still." Red Alert reproved, glaring at his friend. "I can't help you unless you cooperate with me."

Infernos ears flattened to his skull as Red Alert carefully licked at the paw, cleaning out the wound. "Aright, I got it the best I could. But I don't think you should touch the ground with it. We don't want you getting it infected. Wait here while I try to find something we can wrap around the paw."

Inferno was about to raise a protest as Red Alert trotted out of sight, but it was too late. Inferno wondered for a moment at following him, but decided against it. He waited patiently.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert looked around the busy road, wondering what he was supposed to do. He saw nothing that would be able to help him.

He stood up and trotted along the edge of the road, just out of sight. A small restaurant appeared at the side of the road, making Red Alert to stop in surprise. He didn't think a restaurant would be here in the middle of nowhere, but there it was.

Carefully he made his way over, tense and ready to run at any moment. It was a small, almost tiny restaurant that had clearly seen better days. Red Alert ran and leaped up onto a window till, looking in on the kitchen.

His eyes scanned the busy room, and he spotted a metal case with the red cross lying in a corner, forgotten and covered in dust.

He looked around, plotting out a course that would hopefully avoid the large, loud humans, and leaped into the building cautiously. The humans didn't see him as they rushed to cook food.

Red Alert got to the kit, and flipped it, using his tail to muffle the clang. One human paused in its cooking, looking for the sound. Red Alert held still, hoping that the human wouldn't see him.

The human eventually returned to its cooking, and Red Alert dragged the kit into a corner, hiding behind a stack of crates. He used his teeth to open the kit, and looked it over.

A roll of gauze immediately caught his attention, and Red Alert took it gently in his teeth. He froze as loud footsteps sounded nearby, and a soft, tired voice said, "WE won't keep this place open if they find even one more mouse."

Red Alerts head cocked interested. "Yes, but the nasty little things avoid all of our traps, and none of the cats will hunt them." The man grumbled. "Maybe we should start putting out poisoned traps."

Red Alert dropped the gauze, sniffing. Sure enough he could smell the mice, running around, so deliciously close…

Red Alert made up his mind.

0o0o0o0o0

Infernos tail wagged furiously as Red Alert came back with the gauze in his mouth. "Where did you get it from Red?"

"A small restaurant. Come on. I know how we're going to get our dinner tonight."

As Red Alert talked, he wondered how he was supposed to bandage Infernos paw. Finally he said, "Lift your paw."

Inferno did so, and Red Alert placed the gauze on. A single paw held it down as Red Alert used his teeth to pull the gauze around the paw and pull it tight. "There you go. That'll have to do for now. Hope you don't mind mice."

0o0o0o0o0

The man shook his head in amazement. A single night and all of the mice were gone. Just vanished overnight. Red Alert licked his lips contentedly, feeling full and well satisfied. Inferno had finished off the mice that Red Alert hadn't been able to eat. "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl sighed, as he shuffled the data pads. Two weeks, and still no sign of Red Alert or Inferno. The Ark had been keeping an optic out for any animals that might have been them, and so far they hadn't even found one animal. Prowl placed the datapads where they should be, and turned. "You two had better get back." He murmured, optics traveling to where Prime sat fretting, along with a guilty Wheeljack. "I think that Prime is going to have a nervous breakdown."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno bounded ahead like he always did, calling out to Red Alert, "C'mon, Red!"

Red Alert followed at a much slower pace, his coat over the past two weeks had slowly been turning white in preparation of winter. "Inferno, has two weeks on the road taught you nothing? We can't just rush in without-"

Too late, Inferno had already run ahead, tail wagging furiously. Red Alert sighed, following the happily panting Inferno. Night was beginning to fall, and Inferno wanted to find somewhere to rest. Inferno suddenly paused, ears straight up and down. "Red, do you hear that?"

Red Alert paused, listening closely. A soft choking sound caught his ears, and his head turned. "It's coming from over there, beneath that large tree."

Inferno padded towards the tree, ears pricked foreword. Red Alert followed, his eyes piercing into the darkness better. "It's a human."

"A child too." Inferno whispered. "What's she doing here?"

Red Alert frowned. "I'm not sure. "

Together they moved closer, staring at the small child. She hiccupped, sobbing softly. "Mommy, daddy!" She wailed, tears falling. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"She must have gotten lost." Red Alert said softly. Inferno frowned, and moved out into the open.

The girl whirled, as he pressed a cold nose on her arm. Then she wrapped her hands around him, sobbing. She petted him, and slowly her sobs stopped. Inferno waited patiently, his tail slowly wagging.

He looked her over, and frowned. Her ankle looked too big compared to the rest of her skin. Red Alert appeared beside him, his own nose pressing against the swollen ankle.

The small girl flinched, but Inferno held still. Red Alert carefully wrapped around the swollen ankle, and the girl ran a finger down his back, eyes wide. "Pretty."

Inferno laughed silently at Red Alerts furious expression. He gently nudged the fox. Red Alert glared, fur bristling like a cat. Inferno lay on the ground, allowing the child to use him as a pillow.

"Red, when do you suppose the humans will come looking for her?"

"Soon. Someone this young might not be able to survive an entire night out by herself." Red Alert replied, eyes half-closed. "If they do not appear by morning, then we will have to guide her to human habitation. Even if she survives tonight, she will not be able to survive a second."

"Red!" Inferno cried, aghast.

Red Alert looked at him coolly, and sighed. "I suppose I can look for something that she can eat if nothing appears by morning."

Inferno settled down, and the girl continued petting him, slowly falling asleep. Red Alert listened, and heard the distant, far-off shouts. "Inferno, do you hear the shouts?"

"Yes." Inferno said slowly, listening carefully. "I can hear a slight noise. Should I go check it out?"

"Yes. I'll stay here and keep the girl company." Red Alert said softly.

He moved foreword, until he was curled up on her stomach. Inferno slipped out from the girls grasp and trotted off into the darkness. The girl moved to follow him, but Red Alert quickly put a cold nose to her cheek. She stopped, and began petting the fox instead.

Red Alert could only hope that Inferno would come back soon. He did not like being petted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno padded through the trees, eyes searching for the humans. His ears caught the faint sounds of yelling, and he bounded over to where a large group of humans holding flashlights were. Several dogs were with them, and they growled as they caught his scent.

Inferno barked sharply, coming into the circle of light. The humans turned, and sighed. He barked, and turned, walking to the edge of the light. He looked back, to see if anyone was following him. No one was.

He whined in frustration, trying to figure out a way to make them follow. He stepped up to one of the men, and gently tugged at the hand. The mans hand clenched and whistled towards Infernos head.

Inferno ducked, and sat down, staring at the larger man, certain that he had the others attention. Then, slowly he turned and deliberately paced to the edge of the light, and looked back. "Do you think he wants us to follow him?" One asked, looking at the others.

"What does a dumb dog know?" One of the ladies asked in a slightly accented voice. "Forget it. We must find my daughter!"

Inferno whined, and looked at the humans with doleful eyes. Finally, one of the men sighed. "I'll follow it, and report back if I find anything of use."

The others nodded, and Inferno walked into the darkness, glad that at least one human was following. The man followed, muttering about going off on a wild goose chase.

Inferno lifted his head and looked at him. He wondered for a few moments if he should do something, but decided against it. The little child must be scared by now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert heard the sound of approaching footsteps long before the girl could. She was sleeping peacefully, one hand still on his back. He lay there, until the footsteps were too close. Then, he slowly began easing off of her.

Not smooth enough. The little girl woke up with a start, and clutched at him. "Don't go, please." She whispered. "I'm scared."

Red Alert sighed and settled down. He would have to take the trouble that would come from a human seeing him. Inferno came from out of nowhere, tail wagging furiously. She cried out in delight, one hand reaching for him. The other kept a tight hold on Red Alert.

Inferno licked her cheek, making her giggle. The man that had been following Inferno appeared from nowhere, holding the flashlight. "Jessica?"

Jessica turned towards him, one hand still petting Inferno. Infernos tail wagged happily, as Red Alert vanished into the darkness, now forgotten by the little girl. "Uncle Ed!"

The man dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around the child. "Jessica, where were you?" he scolded. "Everyone's been searching for you!"

"I'm sorry. But I got lost playing hide and seek."

Ed sighed, ruffling the child's medium hair. "C'mon, lets get you home." he swung her up into his arms, and was about to walk away, when she suddenly cried, "Doggie!"

Ed turned to look. Inferno sat in the clearing, tail wagging gently. Inferno looked around at the surrounding forest, and Red Alert sighed. "Alright Inferno, go with them. I'll be right behind you."

Inferno trotted after the two humans, as Red Alert ghosted behind, unnoticed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The humans cried and hugged each other and the child when Ed came back with Jessica. "Looks like following the dog did pay off."

"Yes. But whose dog is it? I don't think one this smart would be wild."

Infernos tail wagged harder, and the men looked at each other, shrugging. "I'll load him up into my car then. We can take him with us when we go back to town."

Silently they trudged back to the camping ground, where the tents lay neatly folded up and ready to go. "Well, we're going to be driving all night," One of them said dryly, "But at least traffic will be better."

Inferno looked around, trying to find Red Alert. He caught a slight flash of brown/white that disappeared underneath a car. He asked casually, "You Ok Red?"

"Inferno, would you kindly please get out of there?" Red Alert asked back tartly, peering out from beneath the car. "We need to find somewhere to rest-"

"Their going to town. Why not hitch a ride?"

"How am I supposed to get in?" Red Alert asked, growling slightly. "You may be let in, but I doubt very much that I will-"

"Sneak in."

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Ed's car pulled out into the night, he was unaware of his extra passenger.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Alert's eyes cracked open as the car began to slow down. Sometime last night they had crossed into an area that was slightly near where the Ark was. Red Alert could distantly see the volcano that held the Ark. "We're almost home Inferno." He murmured, peering out the window.

Inferno whined, and curled up into a tighter ball, trying to get some more sleep. If he couldn't run around, then he might as well sleep. Red Alert dropped down next to him, looking around the tiny trunk.

It was only just big enough to hold Inferno without too badly cramping him. A thick pile of newspapers lay on the floor, and Ed had jokingly asked Inferno to keep his bathroom necessitates in the large plastic bag that he had lain out. Both animals had done so, and Red Alert was beginning to feel that Inferno was getting bored.

A bored Inferno was a dangerous thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ed parked the car, and opened the trunk. Inferno bounded out, barking furiously as he ran around in circles. Ed laughed to himself as he watched, then turned back the trunk, expecting to find it completely ruined.

To his surprise, not even a single drop of water lay on the floor. Only a whole lot of hair, but that would be usual, seeming how Dalmatians shed year around. Ed brought out a length of rope, tying it loosely around Infernos neck. Inferno whined, not liking it at all, and attempted to tug it out of his hands. "Easy there boy. We're just going to have someone look at those scratches of yours, and to check your paw."

Inferno chewed on the rope, irritation rising within him. He wasn't going to be led anywhere. Red Alert slipped out of the trunk, and into a hidden spot. Inferno looked up at the large building, and growled softly. Ed shook his head, and said, "C'mon, don't you want to get back home?"

Inferno paused, tail drooping. Yes, he did, but he doubted very much if home could be found in this bleak looking building. Ed laughed, softly, "They'll look you up and return you home."

Inferno snorted, and scratched his neck with his hind leg. He then yawned into the face of Ed. Red Alert yipped from behind Ed, causing the man to drop the rope. Both animals rushed off, leaving behind the astounded man. "Wait!" he called belatedly, "That's my last piece of rope!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert chewed at the knot, grumbling softly. "Let's hitch a ride. Oh yes, certainly we can." Sacrasm dripped in his voice.

"We cut off nearly a month of traveling though." Inferno pointed out, waiting patiently as Red Alert tugging at the knot with his teeth. "We're much, much closer now then we ever were before."

"Yes, we are." Red Alert acknowledged. "But you being taken to the vet. That would have been the equivalent of going to Ratchet. I don't think Ratchet would like you going off to another doctor. He has an odd quirk like that."

Inferno winced. Ratchet did. While he may hate mechs showing up from nowhere, he also hated it even more when they visited someone else. It was as if his doctors' sense was offended. Certainly for his underlings to take care of a mech it was OK, but then he could watch them closely to make sure that they didn't mess up.

The rope slipped from around Infernos neck. Infernos tail wagged, and Red Alert nudged Infernos paw. The gauze had ripped off after a week, which by then Inferno had complained about it multiple times. Red Alert had left it alone, believing that Infernos immune system could take care of any viruses.

The paw was healing nicely. There were only faint marks of where Inferno had been bitten, and Red Alert decided that it was probably OK for now. "Let's go Inferno. We still have a long way to go, even with the Ark in sight."

Inferno looked at Red Alert, as the two set off into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week later: "It looks like it's going to rain, Red." Inferno said worriedly.

Red Alert looked at Inferno, and looked around the suburbs they were currently moving through. "There must be a place we can crash for the night." Red Alert murmured.

They both searched for a place to take shelter from the impeding rain. There was no shelter except for inside, and neither was willing to break into a house. The rain began to pour down, and Inferno made a snap decision. "C'mon Red. We'll just have to go in through a dog door. We'll stay right there and not go anywhere else."

Red Alert wanted to argue, but the wet fur dragged him down, deciding his mind for him. Inferno went up to a house that had a 'For Sale' sign on it, and entered through the dog door. Red Alert slipped after him, and they stood dripping on the tiles. The house was dark, despite the rain, leading both to think that it was abandoned.

Inferno settled down next to the door, shaking himself thoroughly. Red Alert allowed the water to drip off his long fur. They lay side by side, and Red Alert suddenly crawled on top of Infernos back. Inferno glanced at his friend, but all he got back was a soft sigh of sleep.

Inferno lay still, allowing Red Alert to sleep. Then, he too slowly drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The small children eagerly piled into the house; glad to be out of the rain. The parents followed at a slower pace, looking at each other helplessly. The children suddenly stopped, and one rushed back to their mother. "Mommy, mommy, look!"

The mother allowed herself to be dragged to the dog door, when she stopped dead. A large Dalmatian and a small fox lay next to the door, sleeping. The fox twitched slightly, and its head lifted slowly.

The child giggled, and reached for the fox. The mother quickly grabbed the child, shouting, "Don, go get a gun! We have a fox inside our house!"

The Dalmatians head rose, and he looked at her with clear brown eyes.

Her youngest child, only five, broke from the rest of the other children, and rushed to the dog, giggling. The mother lunged to catch him, but stopped in surprise as Inferno licked the child's cheek gently.

Red Alert slipped off of Infernos back, allowing his larger friend to stand up. The twelve-year-old boy slowly stepped up, regarding the fox cautiously. Red Alert looked back, and deliberately turned his back. The child slowly bent, his hand in front of Red Alert. Red Alert looked at it, and then looked back up at him.

The mother said, "No, don't Daniel."

Daniel shot her an odd look, then, slowly began petting Red Alert. Red Alert backed out of it, but didn't scream or howl. He twined beneath Infernos legs, and Infernos head dipped so that he could look Red Alert in the eyes. "Should we stick around?"

"I'm making the mother nervous." Red Alert said softly. "I'm going to get out of here. You should stay if you can. It's too cold for you to be getting wet."

Inferno frowned, nuzzling the side of Red Alert as Red Alert climbed out of the door. "Where are you going?"

"Just outside. Theirs a slight ledge in which I can take shelter under." Inferno watched Red Alert go, and plunged after him.

Red Alert glared, "In."

"No. I'm staying with you Red."

Inferno flopped down next to Red Alert, creating an wind and rain break. Red Alert curled up next to Inferno, feeling warm. "Your being stupid, but I think I can deal with it like this."

Inferno laughed as he licked Red Alerts pointed ear. "As if I would leave you."

The two slowly dropped back off into sleep, ignoring the two adult humans. Don called the animal shelter, speaking fast about the two animals on his porch, while the twelve-year-old found a camera and started taking pictures.

He then began looking the two up on the Internet. He uploaded his pictures to his Facebook account, telling his friends of the two animals that had appeared on his front lawn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jazz appeared in Prowls office, humming softly. "We got a possibility. There was a guy on Facebook who posted that two animals had appeared in his house, and are even now sleeping on his porch. It's an artic fox and a Dalmatian."

Prowl sighed in relief. The past few weeks had been getting more and more unbearable as the tricksters of the Ark got more and more out of hand. Those who fought were also beginning to do it a lot more often. "Good."

The alert for an attack went up, just as Decepticons burst through the Arks front doors. "And maybe we can get more of a warning." Prowl muttered. "Fifteen Decepticon attacks have broken through."

Jazz winced, and shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

The animal shelter person grumbled as they got the net ready. Why in weather like this did people have to start calling in about strays? His partner looked at him sympathetically, saying softly, "Well at least its only two. If they've left, then you can just head right on back."

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alerts ear twitched as his head lifted. Someone was coming, and they were big. Red Alert climbed over Inferno, looking into the rain. He saw a slight movement, as a huge, bulky form along with nets- "Inferno!" Red Alert screeched, "Get up!"

Infernos head lifted slowly, as the dog blinked at the fox. "What? Red, what are you saying?"

"Inferno, get up! We have to go!" Red Alert snarled, nudging Inferno impatiently. "Quickly, before he comes!"

Inferno staggered to his feet, yawning. Red Alert looked back and froze as a giant man loomed over them, net in hand. "Well, well, well. Looks like they were right."

Inferno growled softly, backing away. "Here doggy, doggy." The man cooed, one hand outstretched. "I won't hurt you-"

Red Alert darted out from beneath Infernos feet, making a break for the trees.

Inferno turned to follow, but was caught as the net was tossed. Red Alert turned, hesitating as he heard Inferno yelp in surprise. The man looked up at the hesitating fox, and shrugged. He only did cats and dogs. Wild animals were wild, and none of his concern. "I got one. Get the muzzle and collar."

Inferno snarled as he fought against the net, attempting to get out. Red Alert hesitated further, unable to decide between fleeing to safety and following Inferno then, or staying with Inferno.

Another man appeared, holding a muzzle and a collar. Red Alert made a snap decision. With a growl of primal fury, Red Alert attacked, his teeth flashing in the dim light and rain.

The man stumbled back, yelling wildly. Red Alert landed in front of Inferno, growling ferociously. "R-red?" Inferno asked, still attempting to get the net off.

"Inferno, hold still." Inferno did so, and Red Alert continued, "Now try wiggling out."

The stunned humans were quickly recovering their wits, and were grimly getting ready to put down the fox. Red Alert let off a warning yip, teeth bearing in a silent snarl. The humans looked at each other, and one returned back to the car.

"Hurry Inferno. They've gone back, and that can't be good." Red Alert said softly, his tail lashing from side to side.

Inferno said in a frustrated voice, "I can't Red. It's too tangled up. I need help."

Red Alert turned, and looked at the net. Inferno was indeed too far tangled up in it. Red Alert tugged at the net with his teeth, thinking furiously. Inferno yelped, "Behind you!"

Red Alert leapt foreword onto Inferno as something hit the ground where he had been a few moments before. Red Alert turned, to see the humans loading tranquilizer darts into a gun. Inferno looked up at Red Alert, saying calmly, "You're going have to leave me."

Red Alert shook his head, eyes frustrated and sick at the idea of leaving behind his friend. "Red, you have to! If you get caught they'll kill ya! They won't do that to me, and you can still break me out of wherever later, right?"

Red Alert looked down at Inferno, stricken. "But Inferno, I can't just-"

Inferno rolled, throwing Red Alert off. "I'm not saying you can. I'm ordering you to." Red Alert blinked, lying in the mud stunned. Slowly he picked himself up, as the humans once again pointed the gun at him.

"I'll be back." Red Alert promised, before doing the hardest thing in his long life. The one thing he never would of thought doing, and the one thing he hoped to never do again. He abandoned Inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno breathed softly, listening to the two humans that talked above him. He lay still as they untangled him from the net, and didn't object as they placed the collar and muzzle on him, leading him to the car. He looked back into the surrounding woods, eyes searching for a streak of brown. He saw nothing. With a sigh, Inferno settled on the floor, wondering if Red Alert was ok. He had seen the humans shoot twice more, before they gave up, due to the rain.

If there was a single good thing about this whole ordeal it was that he was finally dry. Inferno stared reproachfully at the two humans.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert was not behind the car, because he was in front of it. While the humans had been loading Inferno into the back, he had used his own handy knowledge of cars and attached himself to the car. An oncoming car might notice, but with the sleeting rain, Red Alert doubted very much if they would.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The building was small, but sprawling. For the two humans it was a chance to relax as soon as they dropped the dog off. The Dalmatian whined softly in the back, and the humans' eyes drifted towards it. "Gee, that fox was scary when it attacked. If I didn't know better, I'd say it would have been protecting it-"

"It tried to pull of the net."

"Coincidence." The other dismissed airily. "Dalmatians are used to hunt, and people usually hunt for foxes. No way that the two could be friends."

They brought the dog into a small, separate kennel from the rest of the dogs.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert followed Infernos scent down the path, and heard Inferno before he turned the corner where Inferno was being held. Inferno looked up, and grinned a doggy grin, while his tail wagged furiously. "Red!"

"Inferno!" The dogs' ears drooped. The only time Red Alert used that tone was when he was truly mad. "If you ever do something like that to me again, I swear that Ratchet will not be able to put you back together. Me having to run out of all things!"

Inferno chuckled, his nose thrusting from between the steel chains. "I wasn't overly worried about being captured." Inferno said, as Red Alert stalked foreword. "I knew you'd rescue me."

Red Alert sniffed, as he placed his front paws on the simple latch. With a quick, half hop, the door swung open. Inferno bounded out, and quickly pinned Red Alert to the floor. Before Red Alert had a chance to protest, Inferno licked Red Alerts nose, and then got off, tail wagging slowly.

Red Alert stayed of his back for a few more moments before rolling over. "Inferno, do you wish to stay for the night?"

Inferno laughed, "Nah Red. We might as well get going. We're so near. Just a week more of traveling, and we'll be home. Why not cut down on that a little?"

Red Alert looked closely at Inferno, and turned. "Very well, lets get out of there then."

0o0o0o0o0

In the morning a confused group of people gathered around the kennel. It was completely empty except for some confused tracks of an artic fox.


	6. Chapter 6

Red Alert scrambled to reach Inferno, paws sliding in the mud. Inferno had no problems with the thick mud, his longer legs easily keeping him out of it. Red Alert was not so lucky. He had a smaller, much more compact body.

Inferno looked back, eyes sparkling in amusement. Red Alert managed to make it to the top of the steep rise to look at the mountains that surrounded them. "Alright, last stretch of ground we have to complete." Red Alert sighed.

Inferno nudged his friend, laughing softly. "Come on Red. Just think, we'll finally get to go back to drinking energon again!"

Red Alert nodded, his feet silently padding after Infernos happy bounds. He spotted something that Inferno didn't. "Inferno, NO!"

Inferno didn't hear as he happily bounded near and nearer towards the danger. With a burst of speed that surprised even Red Alert, he charged, knocking his larger friend out of the way. He howled in pain as the illegal steel trap caught his foot.

Inferno scrambled up, viewing the trap, concerned. "Red, what-"

"You were walking right into the trap Inferno. If you had done so, your legs probably would've been broken." Red Alert growled softly in agony as he attempted to pull out the trapped leg.

Inferno stared at the trap, trying to figure out some way to get Red Alert out. Red Alert s ears were pinned to his skull, and Inferno wondered if Red Alerts front, right paw was broken. He nudged the trap, and flinched as a strangled whimper broke from Red Alert. "Red, Red are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine." Red Alert breathed, eyes closing for a moment. "Concentrate on figuring a way to get me out of this. I can't see it at all."

Inferno looked the machine over, and at last said, "I think it's right under you."

Red Alerts head lifted, and Inferno looked at the mechanism that might be able to spring the trap open. "Alright, go ahead and get on." Red Alert said, moving to the side as much as he could.

Inferno slammed all of his weight he possibly could into the front spring. The trap opened with a rusty squeal. Red Alert withdrew his paw, holding it up to his body. Inferno nuzzled his companion, worriedly making sure that Red Alert was alright. He nudged the paw slightly, and Red Alert growled involuntarily as pain screamed up through the limb despite the soft touch.

Inferno immediately backed up, and Red Alert sighed inwardly. "Inferno, we must continue on."

"Not with you so badly injured." Inferno said, glaring. "You need to rest-"

"We're so close." Red Alert pointed out. "I'd prefer getting to the Ark and THEN waiting for my leg to heal, because I don't trust that Wheeljack won't blast us again and something goes wrong."

Inferno was about to argue with that, and realized Red Alert had a very valid point. But he ignored that. "You're injured. You made _me_ lie down for a day before we started out again."

"Inferno, the roads are muddy, already slowing us down. We can't afford-"

Inferno snarled in frustration, and picked Red Alert up in his mouth. Red Alert yipped in surprise, his one good paw attempting to lash out. He caught himself just short of harming Inferno. "Inferno, let me go!"

Inferno shook his head, keeping a gentle hold on Red Alert. Red Alert fell silent, fuming at the predicament. True, they were moving, but his pride was defiantly being slaughtered here. "Inferno, if you have to carry me, at least let me be on your back." Red Alert begged. "My pride is being killed here."

Inferno placed Red Alert on the ground and crouched down, remarking, "True, and I can't talk to you like that."

Red Alert scrambled on top clumsily, and settled on Infernos back. Inferno cautiously rose to his feet, trying to keep as level as possible. Then, he set off into the forest, attempting to make the trip as easy and as painless as possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl groaned as his head hit the table. Wheeljacks weapon had fallen into the twins' hands, which had thought it would be fun to try it out. Nearly the entire Ark was now scattered around the countryside as different animals. Red Alert and Inferno still hadn't shown up.

Prowl heard the door hiss open, but he didn't move. "Optimus Prime just arrived. Along with the aerial bots. They didn't go too far."

Prowl ticked off their names from the list as he turned to Spike. "Any sign at all of Red Alert or Inferno?"

Spike shook his head. "There was a small incident at a animal shelter where they found a Dalmatian which escaped. But other then that, there's been nothing to show or say anything about the two."

Prowl sighed, and stood up. "Where's Daniel?"

"Currently out playing in the park along with the twins."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Inferno heard the happy shrieks of the child, and instantly identified them as Daniels. His tail wagged hard at the thought of the small kid. He could hear Sunstreaker's and Sideswipes voices coming up from somewhere ahead of him. Red Alert's head rose, and the fox made to get off.

Inferno said sternly, "No Red."

Red Alert didn't argue, tiredly drooping back onto Infernos back. Inferno was becoming worried over the lack of motion. Was the wound infected? He emerged from the trees to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glaring at each other, about to come to blows. Daniel giggled madly, his five-year-old eyes looking up at the two giant robots. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Inferno barked warningly, drawing the twins' optics. They both nearly froze in their tracks as they looked at the Dalmatian and the artic fox that was on top of it. "Red Alert? Inferno?" One asked incredulously.

Inferno nodded happily, tail wagging. Red Alert let off an irate yip at them, and sighed, feeling exhausted. Daniel tottered over to them, one small hand attempting to grab Red Alert. Inferno hastily spun out of the way.

Too fast. Red Alert went flying. He skidded on the ground a good two feet, and attempted to rise. He didn't make it. Red Alert wondered why he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

Inferno bounded over to him worriedly, nudging the small body that lay in the mud. Sideswipe contacted Prowl. "Yeah, you know how you told us that Red Alert and Inferno are a Dalmatian and artic fox? Well, we got them here. But I don't think Red Alert is doing too well. He's not getting up."

Daniel patted Sunstreakers foot, trying to get the giant mechs attention. Sunstreaker bent down with an irate sigh. "Why not foxy moving?" Daniel asked, childish confusion written across his face.

"Because It…" Sunstreaker was unsure of what to say. "It's sick."

"What's that about sick?" Ratchets voice asked over the comm. link.

Sunstreaker winced, and said softly, "Red Alert and Inferno finally turned up, but Red Alert accidentally fell in the mud, and he hasn't gotten up."

"Well pick him up then!" Ratchet roared, nearly blowing out the red warriors auditory receptors. "And keep him warm until I get there."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert heard the confused babble of voices above him, and he could feel Inferno nudging him, but his mind was in a daze. His ears went back slightly as Inferno nudged him harder, and he forced his eyes open. "Inferno," He gasped out, feeling as if it took an enormous effort to speak. "Leave… me… alone."

Inferno picked Red Alert up out of the mud, and a giant hand was extended towards them. Inferno jumped on it, and set Red Alert down. "Hold on Red Alert." Sideswipe said, "Ratchets coming."

Red Alert looked him in the optic, and turned his back despite the effort. Inferno laughed as Sideswipe looked offended. "Look at that Sunny! I try to reassure him and he turned his back on me."

"That's because he didn't want to look at your ugly face." Sunstreaker said, amused. "Besides, he probably knows all about the destroyed cameras lying in your wake."

Red Alert's ears twitched, as his head slowly rose. Red Alert gathered himself up and leapt onto Sideswipes optics, growling angrily. Sideswipe yelped, one hand reaching to swat Red Alert off. It was the hand with Inferno in it. Inferno howled, forcing Sideswipe to stop. "Red Alert, get off!"

Red Alert growled, staring into the optic he was on. Sideswipe said, "Alright, alright, I'll fix the cameras as soon as we get back."

Red Alert allowed himself to fall back onto the hand, trusting that Inferno would catch him. Inferno did, using his own body to break the fall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet sighed as he finished. "Inferno can be transferred over immediately, but Red Alert has to get well first."

"What's wrong?" Prowl asked.

"Infection. It's just a light one thankfully, and it should be gone by the end of this week. But I want him to be isolated. He'll want to sleep most of it off."

"Should we transfer Inferno over now?"

"No, leave him with Red Alert as a dog. That way they can share body heat and Inferno can alert us if Red Alert needs anything."

O0o0o0o0o0o0

The next week was very stressful for Inferno as he curled around Red Alert and attempted to keep him at an even temperature. Red alert floated in and out of the world, and whenever he was awake, he snuggled closer to Inferno, even if he felt like he was burning up.

Inferno wasn't one to complain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl sighed with relief as the two mechs onlined. Ratchet wiped his hands and stood back. "Alright. Now we just have to find the rest of the Ark."

Red Alert staggered to his feet, despite how rusty he felt. "I'll go reset the cameras."

The Ark was unusually silent, but Red Alert was thankful for the peace and quiet. It gave him a chance to sort out his CPU. He collapsed in a chair and looked all of the broken cameras over. Only three were still functional. Red Alert groaned, and began working.


End file.
